Shattered glass, broken relations
by SakKim98
Summary: Saaya Ayuzawa, with blonde locks and amber, deep eyes, is the most sought-after maid at Maid latte, though her mother works as a legal adviser to Japan's largest, Igarashi corporations. Everything seems to go calmly, but what happens when Takumi Walker comes to Japan after 15 years to set things straight? Will he be able to find his wife?
1. Chapter 1

TING!

"Welcome!"

"Hello beautiful! I don't think work has begun yet, though."

"Oh, it's you, Hikaru. I didn't notice. What about the others?"

"We're here too."

"After all, we cannot trust him around you, ne Haru?" She sneered a laugh.

Hikaru, Hana and Haru are my triplet friends from school.

TING!

"Welc-"

"No need to be formal. It's me."

"Yusuke, I never thought you'd come here." Hikaru snorted to Yuusuke Igarashi, another school friend of mine.

TING!

"Table 15, as usual, I guess?"

"Yup, Hiroshi, you're right. Pull up some chairs from around." My chauffeur, Hiroshi Kojou, more of a family friend.

We all got together around the table. Haru helped me out with getting juice cans to the table.

"That's orange, sweetheart. Aren't you allergic to it?" Hikaru asked as I neared the table.

"I've taken the precaution, dear brother. You don't need to worry about it." Haru spoke up, as she passed me a can, which smelled of coffee and felt cold against my hand.

"60%"

"Thanks."

It was our once-in-a-week gathering at my workplace. We would set ourselves up at the last table of the café and chatter out our week's stuff which wouldn't be official. After all, I and Yuusuke would always be busy, and Hiroshi was at a senior university, (after all, we're just 14 while he is 19), so this would be an anticipated event for all of us. We would discuss Hikaru's antics, Hiroshi's girlfriend(s), Haru and Hana's popularity among boys, Yuusuke's embarrassing incidents at the student council (Which was only known to me) and I would leak out school's upcoming events or new staff, while Hiroshi would leak out my new trials at various activities and my hilarious failures. It was one time of the week we would never miss.

"You haven't changed yet, Saaya?" It was Aoi. Our hour was over, and it seemed like just a few minutes.

"You look perfect as usual, uncle Aoi." Hana put up.

"Yeah, not even slight stubble on your face, Aoi-kun." Hiroshi added.

Aoi Hyodou, as my mother said, was the cross-dressing nephew of the original owner, Satsuki, of Maid Latte. After she left to Hokkaido, with her husband, the reins automatically fell into Aoi's hands. His own profession is a fashion designing franchise in Paris, with sub-units in Japan and US. He would often fly off away from Japan, leaving the café in the hands of Mei, the eldest amongst us maids, 17, to be precise. Aoi always looks 20, though his real age would be something 29, about 5 years younger than my mom.

"Your shift is about to begin, so get changed into your uniform quickly." He said, ignoring their comments. After all, it was something he heard almost every day, every hour.

"Do I help you to change, Saaya?" Hikaru ended with a cheesy tone.

"Shut up and get lost, flirt." My favorite quote.

"But Satoshi always did that to Haru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saaya, I'll be having a guest later, so once you are done with your get-together, reserve table 15 for him." Aoi was the first to break the silence. I didn't reply.

"I need an answer. Saaya, you get me?"

I nodded. Yuusuke's phone rang. He picked it up, but didn't speak.

"Hey Saaya! Dad has reached Philippines. He says Aunt wishes to talk to you. Where's your phone?" I took my phone out from my side bag. 16 missed calls. 14 from mom, 1 from uncle Tora, another from Aunt Chiyo. I walked off to the changing room and got into my maid uniform.

Myself, Saaya Ayuzawa . Or practically, _just _Saaya. I am 14, and the Kaichou of Seito-kai at my school, Miyabigaonka. My mother, Misaki Ayuzawa worked as a legal advisor for the Igarashi corp. and my father was someone non-existent for me. But for the last eight months, he was my most dreaded person on earth. _After that incident. _I had never even seen his face in front of me, though I read a lot about him, and hid it all from mom. Currently, my small family includes myself and my mother, and sometimes, little extensions of Aunt Suzuna, Uncle Hinata and Shu, my cousin, and also Uncle Tora, Aunt Chiyo, fuku-kaichou Yuusuke and my chauffeur Hiroshi Kojou.

My phone rang again. "Mom? Sorry. My phone was on silent mode, so I didn't know. How was your flight?"

"Awful." Her one-word reply for every flight.

'And as usual, you would have crushed aunt Chiyo's hand.' I giggled at the thought.

"I was worried when you didn't pick up your phone. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the café and don't worry, I came with Hiroshi." That was one person she could trust blindly, and yes, I wasn't lying.

"Take care, Saaya."

"You too, mom. Miss you."

"Bye."

Beep.

I finished changing and went out. Mei, Ayame and Yuko had already started working as customers entered, the bell at the door ringing frequently. Aoi tapped at my shoulder. "Clear table 15 after your friends leaves, and when he comes, tells him to wait for some time. I have some important work, so I have to leave for now, I will be back soon." I nodded and traced my learned path towards the last four end tables, where my customers would usually take their places.

"Hello Kaichou!" It must be Kira. I walked over to table 13 and greeted her. "Hello! So, what would you like to order today?" I always cut off the part of _Master _or _Mistress,_ much to Aoi's discontent. He would call me headstrong, which I was, and I didn't work under compulsion, my mother did long ago. I work here completely for fun. Okay, not completely for fun, part for fun and part to pass my time.

"One chocolate soda, please."

"Sure."

"One for me too." From table 15. Hiroshi.

"And fruit ice cream jelly for me." Yuusuke added. Apparently, they were the only ones staying after our get-together got over.

"Okay. Make sure you leave soon after that, Aoi-_chan _has guests there." I added the names and table numbers to my scribbled notes and traced back my path to the kitchen, as my friends laughed over the change of uncle Aoi's gender. Miyuki, the chef handed me the orders, as I stood by the counter, whistling. I carried the tray off to the tables and served Kira first. "Thanks Kaichou! You work for us here as well." The student council secretary said, as I moved on to the next table.

"Without cranberries?"

"Without cranberries." I said, and as I handed Yuusuke his favorite fruit jelly with ice cream and a topping of seasonal fruits, Hiroshi pulled me down by my tie. "What the-"

"Thanks Hiroshi-kun!" Yuko said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Let others pass, Saaya, if you don't wish to clean off broken glassware." He finished as he let go off my tie. I deliberately hit his head with the empty tray as I walked off to the other customers, banging into one.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I had reserved that table." He said in the kindest possible voice, which didn't seem even a bit friendly, but completely cold. Definitely not a regular customer. _Reserved table._ Aoi's guest.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir; I'll have it cleared right away." I said and walked off to Yuusuke and Hiroshi. Except, Yuusuke had left. "Take care. I'll be in the car if you need me. And keep your phone with you." He said in my ear and left. A perfect substitute for my mother. No wonder mom trusts him so much. I picked up my phone from my pocket to show it to him and then put it back in and started to clear the table. He neared the table, took his seat rather hurriedly, shaking the table in the process.

"Wow! He looks so handsome!"

"He has blond hair!"

"His eyes look as bright as emeralds!"

"Looks a bit older than a teenager, doesn't he" Everyone in the café started mumbling since his advent. I decided to ignore them.

"Mr. Hyodou is currently not here, he has left for some important task. He has asked you to wait, sir. Would you like to order something?" I asked, sounding as polite as I could. I wouldn't want to hear a scolding from Aoi after disrespecting his guest.

"Nothing for the time being. When will he return? Did he tell a specific time?"

"He will return soon, sir. You seem impatient. Can I help you out in some way?"

"Sorry. It's personal."

"Okay, sir."

"I believe this to be a Maid café. Shouldn't the honorific be Master?"

"Mr. Hyodou allows us our way, sir; he doesn't compel us to comply, and the customers are fine with it too."

"Oh."

I left the place over to move towards Kira. She had been there for long, and calling over for me.

"Kaichou, he looks super cool! Who is he? Do you know him? What is his age? Is he your friend?"

"I do not know of him except that he is the owner's friend, Kira. Or maybe a person from the designing line." I mouthed, my voice not beyond a whisper, as I left.

Table 15 was occupied without an order till it was time to close the café. Every other customer came and left. He still did not leave his seat, as he looked around the café.

"Sorry, sir, but it's almost time to close the café. Could you please come again tomorrow?" I asked with a pasted grin on my face.

"You may close and leave. I'm not leaving until Aoi comes."

"Sorry that I am asking, well, you don't need to answer, but, could you please tell your reason for waiting? We might be able to help, sir."

"I said it's personal. You all can leave for home. I'll wait." He sounded kind, yet hurt. I don't know why, but I felt a sense of security around him. I felt bad for making him wait. I went and changed into my casuals, a black tank top with black trousers, which Ayame said complimented my yellow hair. I picked up my phone.

A

Aiko

Akane

Akiyo

Amaya

Ami

Aoi

I clicked his name, and I heard it ringing. 'Wow. Guess he forgot his phone…' I thought, as he picked it up. Before I could even say hello, "I'm busy, I'll call you later" came a whirlwind of words. Not that I could help the stranger anymore. It was all silent around me; all other workers had left, leaving me to wait for Aoi. As if I would do that. I took a can of juice from the refrigerator as I picked up my bag to leave. I walked out towards the door, as I heard uncle Aoi from across the room. "Could you please come here for a moment, Saaya?" I turned my direction and walked over to Table 15. "Yes, what is it, uncle Aoi?"

"Does he still cross-dress?" The guest asked me, but didn't seem to laugh.

"No, sir, our Aoi-kun is just Aoi-kun. His past doesn't play his part as a girl, rather, girls fall at his first sight." I said with confidence. Yes, many girls roamed about him but he never took interest.

"Geez, you never change. Saaya, this is my guest, Takumi Usui Walker. And you are holding orange juice."

Pfffffff

I spat the mouthful of juice right onto him, or maybe his _guest._ I felt disgusted for having talked to him.

"Shut up and get lost." I said in a small voice.

". . ."

"I said shut up and get lost! Aoi I resign."

"But Saaya-"

"And don't you dare follow me like you do." My words hit as hard as whips, as I clutched my bag and ran across, making a few chairs fall, as I dashed out of the door and it slammed shut behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed out of the café, and as I reached the parking, I got into the only car left in there, only to topple on Hiroshi.

"What the hell are you doing at the back seat? Start the car!" I screamed on him.

"For that, you need to get up from me, you wench!" I scampered away from him, and he got to the main seat and turned the key. The car started gently and the wind made its way inside through the half open window, ruffling my hair.

"Uncle Tora asked you to wish him luck for the conference." He said, as he turned the car and accelerated it. I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk. My mind was roaming around the person back there. Takumi Usui Walker.

"Aunt Ayuzawa reminded you to change your diaper, crybaby. Hope you don't forget that." He continued, but I took no notice

"What happened? Did Aoi or the staff say something wrong to you?" He blabbered.

"What is your problem? Can't you keep quiet for a while, Kojou nii-san?" I said, lower than a whisper.

"You never call me that in public. Was it that foreigner?"

That caught me. "Which foreigner?"

"The one that you fell because of."

"Was he a foreigner?" I didn't want him to know anything about that idiot.

"Looked so. He had blond hair and green eyes. Strange. Might have been around 5'9", about 33 years of age, but seemed younger. And worried."

"His attire?" Why am I asking that anyway? As if I care.

"Seemed formal. Seemed important. Anything else?"

"Nope. By the way, what were you saying before?"

"Aunt Ayuzawa reminded her dear crybaby to change diapers before sleep."

"Shut up and get lost."

"I will, after I finish my studies." He never lost his cool.

"How's study?" I needed to divert myself. Maintaining myself in anger had never been my forte. And thinking about that idiot will only make me angrier, it always did.

"Nothing that you wouldn't be studying in a few years time. You always ask for research. Why interested in studies all of a sudden?"

"No reason."

"I answered all your questions."

"So?"

"When are you answering mine?"

"Which question of yours do I have to answer?"

.

.

.

"Was it that foreigner?"

"What was it about the foreigner?"

"You never listen, do you? You're too headstrong. And that leads you to become upset sooner."

"It doesn't."

"So, was it that foreigner? Is he the reason you're upset?"

"No… I spat orange juice either on him or on Aoi."

"You should be taking more care to choose your drinks, or ask someone else for it, or at least choose a decent place where you can spit your mistake off. That cannot be the reason you're upset, though."

"I resigned from Maid Latte."

A slight breeze brushed past my face as the car turned into the parking lot. We reached home. No, we reached the ground floor of the apartment.

"Why did you do so?" He asked as we got into the elevator.

"A spur, a whim at that moment, maybe. Anyways, Aoi is not going to take me back again. I was already offensive towards him."

"Tell your mom."

The elevator door opened. The house on the right was ours, the left; well the house left on the floor was his rented place.

"Wait a sec." He said, and as he undid the lock, the key clicked. He opened his door slightly, and the hinges creaked. Need to remind him to oil that, I noted down the task in my mental notes. He opened his door further, and handed me the key.

"What's this?" Well that seemed, his house key? Why?

"My house key." He said with the commonest possible and most unruffled voice.

"And why is it in my hand, Kojou nii-san?" I asked him, in a monotonous voice. That reminded me of aunt Suzuna.

"So that you come over without ringing the doorbell if you need anything. If you at all, come, then check if I'm asleep, and if I am, then go back to sleep."

"That's preposterous."

"Better pour some water on my face if it's something important." I laughed at his idea. He was never a dense sleeper. He had been our neighbor for about a year now, and it wasn't new for mom to leave me alone to join uncle Tora for job assistance. We would often trouble him for nights altogether in such situations…

Hiroshi Kojou is currently undergoing a degree for microbiology. He was orphaned after his family died while returning from a trip from Okinawa. He required funds for studies, and my mom helped him out. He also won a scholarship sponsored by Japan educational association. He lives at rent opposite to our house, and works part-time as our chauffeur. His refrigerator would often contain bacterial specimens, seldom any food, and we would often look at wriggling figures set up under his microscope. It was fun.

"Your dinner?"

"My what?"

"Your dinner."

"My dinner?"

"Yes."

"My dinner?"

"Yes, your dinner."

"My Dinner?"

That was too much. "Got to go now, nii-san." And I walked away to go home, just opposite to his. As I searched for the keys, I heard him say, "Call me when you are done cooking." And the door closed behind me.

Ridiculous. How could I even ask him that? He had been eating out since he arrived, rarely joining us. He would occasionally ask us to accompany him. For, he hated mom's cooking, I don't know why, he said it tasted burnt. Or maybe, mom really burned everything except toast and plain rice, being the only things requiring the most minimal of efforts, the prime cooking being done by a machine. I liked her cooking though.

Trring! Trring! Trring!

My phone rang, and I turned on the microwave with noodles inside. Picking up the phone, I put it on speaker, as I washed veggies for the stew.

"Saaya, is it raining?" It was Yusuke. He sounded shocked. I bet he would have looked out of the window.

"For the vegetables, yes." I closed the tap and walked, counting my steps. -9-10-11. I then put the fresh stuff in the chopper. Turning the switch on, I lifted the phone, which would have fallen in the sink.

"Well, I was going through the cultural festival's accounts, and… well, I think there is a slight mess, so, can I come over now?"

"Is the problem huge?" I crossed my fingers. 'It shouldn't be… It shouldn't be…' After all, there were only two days left for the festival. A crisis now would be as good as throwing all our efforts into the waste basket.

"Not much." I was relieved hearing that. I gave out a sigh.

"Well, it isn't huge, so I guess we can sort it out tomorrow. Can you do that by yourself?" I filled the cooking pot with water and added the vegetable pieces.

"Not really. I need some of your documents for a cross-check."

"You know I don't bring my documents home. After all, I can't even do anything with it at home." I added seasonings and salts, and the water simmered on a low flame.

"Yeah, but there isn't any need for you to take them along too. You finish everything in the council itself."

"Mmm. That makes it done." I said as I tasted the stew. I turned off the stove. Yusuke didn't get that.

"Umm, Saaya, were you cooking?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I was catching toads for you Yusuke."

"Huh?"

"STUPID! OF COURSE I WAS COOKING! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"You could have come to my place. I ate alone today."

"Not that I wouldn't like to, but I had to cook for Hiroshi too."

"You shouldn't be cooking if aunt Misaki isn't at home. You might hurt yourself."

"That won't be a problem. I know our kitchen inside out."

"Sure then. Enjoy your meal."

"Good night." I cut the phone. It was time to call Kojou over.

'I shouldn't have asked.' I mumbled, as I walked the known familiar steps to his home.

"Kojou nii-san, dinner's ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I find similar readers around here too!**

**And yes, No gratifications, No italics.**

**The story will be confusing for the time being, and it will be 'connect the dots' at the end. Anyone who isn't patient enough may stop reading this. Anyone a fan of Kindaichi shounen no jikenbo, Agatha Christie, Sherlock holmes (or any other detective story for the fact) may try to unravel the mystery, and PM me about it. DO NOT REVIEW as if it turns out to be right, others would get a track of the story. And please don't ask me to update soon, for you do not know of what I'm going through. I feel guilty if you ask me to update soon and I'm not able to. I still have a lot of tests to undergo. Please do review your thoughts, though.**

_Thanks for reading my story!_

_Thanks __**Jui2014! **__Sure, I do feel bad for ageing Takumi so much, but I promise, it will be of worth._

_Thanks for your continued support __**Ishita.d!**__ The past would be… I really don't know… Maybe I would put up bits and pieces this time._

_Thanks __**violet167! **__Your story is super awesome too._

_Thank you __**mystearicablaze11! **__Can you think Usui as an antagonist? I don't think so. Your character modifications are awesome. I liked your story a lot. I would like to know more about you, i.e. if you don't mind._

_Thanks __**snivy8276! A pokefan! **__Well, it won't be anything MisakiXUsui, sorry to disappoint you._

**_Guest 1: _**_Gracias por la revisión! Saaya es una niña. Y me gustaría su opinión en Inglés la próxima vez, porque yo no sé español._

_Thanks __**gio! **__I might try giving a flashback, well, for your account, try to get access to the stories you reviewed before losing your account. Hopefully, I'm not sure, but you might try to get your account there. You're too emotional, and it is nice that you don't want to wait._

_Thanks __**Guest 2!**__ I am glad that my fanfic excites you to that extent. I suggest that you don't read fics late at night, though._

_Thanks to But free, SilverSapphire34523 and unknown beyotch for favoring my story._

_Thanks Asylin, But free, Jui2014, SilverSapphire34523, Adriana ayuzawa and asuka hana for following my story._

_Also, thanks to all the 503 readers to my story as on 10/5/15._

**Well, the story begins now.**

_"He will return, Saaya."_

_'Takumi Walker takes up his position as the CEO of Walker companies. BBD report.'_

_"Don't worry. He will finish his work and return soon."_

_'Takumi Walker with his wife Isabelle and son Charles shows up for the media. Kimes now report'_

_"Saaya, he will definitely return."_

_'Takumi Walkers wörter-"I've cut off all personal ties with Japan. Now it's just business." Spiegel heute._

_Crash._

_"Work done, Mr. Walker. The son is dead."_

_"I've cut off all personal ties with Japan. Now it's just business."_

_"He will return, Saaya."_

_"The son is dead."_

_"I've cut off all personal ties with Japan"._

_"The son is dead."_

_"The son is dead."_

_SATOSHI! NOOO!_

_Crash._

The vase fell to the floor, breaking to pieces. Mom's favorite vase. I took a look at my phone. 3:18 AM.

The air conditioner was at 18 degree Celsius. Still, I had to wipe the beads of sweat which had gathered on my forehead.

It was just a dream. Lucky for me. For I know, I won't be able to bear going through it again.

The worst dream. Ever.

I felt that it would be better to have some company to ease my mood. Being livid wasn't in my interest. I walked over to the next house, picking up the key from the stand beside the door.

"Nii-san, you awake?" I asked as I opened the door. Locating the keyhole was a hassle, though. The hinges creaked, breaking the eerie silence of the night. I walked in. -2-3-4. I took off my sandals and walked in, thinking wearing sandals was useless.

"Nii-san…" I called out yet again. Got silence as my answer. I guessed him to be asleep, so I walked off to his bedroom.

"Kojou nii-san?" I walked over to his bed and roamed my hands over it. It was empty. Where was he? Or where else could he be in the middle of the night? I decided to get back and try to sleep, having wasted all my efforts of walking over to here. I started walking back.

"Saaya? Is it you?" He called out all of a sudden, I got startled. "Y… Yes, it's me… you should have answered if you w…were awake, s…stupid." I stuttered in my answer. His voice had a tint of happiness in it. He came and pulled to another room.

"The culture has probated. It is multiplying! I'm scoring an A in my project!" He finished in glee.

"Which culture? Not the _Vibrio cholerae _again." That was his activity last time. We saw the comma-shaped little bacteria divide into two, and the process is known as mitosis. That deadly activity put him to bed two weeks later, as the same process, mitosis, somehow ended up taking place in his bloodstream, as he fell flat with cholera.

"Nope, not again. It's spirilla this time, and they are pretty safe." He said it up, as to assure me. That isn't something easy, though.

"_Pretty _safe?" That means not completely safe, does it?

"Yeah. Pretty _and _safe. They look like springs. Want to see?" He added.

"Not really. Do you think that was something good?"How could he even ask me that? True, I am interested but how in the world can I –

"Sorry I trailed off. Anyways, you are pretty independent for someon-"

"Anything else?" I wouldn't want to hear that. Anything but that. Anything but that.

"Why are you here?" The question poked straight at me. Why was I here? With that, my thoughts loomed back.

_Satoshi._

"I just had a bad dream, nii-san. That's why." I just hope he doesn't ask me what it was. It would be another nightmare to explain it. Thankfully, his silence notified that he was fine not touching the topic.

"Want to talk to your mother? Or would you be fine without that?" So mom-like.

"I guess I'd choose the latter. Sorry if I bothered you, nii-san." I turned back to walk off.

"Anything for my imouto." He said as he closed the door behind me. Unwillingly, My thoughts wandered off to that night as I propped myself up on my- no, our bed. I picked up the photo frame from the side table, as silent tears rolled down my warm cheeks.

_Satoshi._


	4. Chapter 4

"_Persian cat!"_

"_Persian cat!"_

"_Persian cat!"_

"_Persian cat!"_

_"Stop it!" I screamed back, but no one paid heed to me. I just decided it to return back home instead of fussing over it. As if it bothers me._

_"You home, Satoshi?"_

_"Yeah, welcome back, Persian cat!"_

_"So it was your work, huh? Everyone called me that around school, and it was because of you!"_

_"Yes it is my work. Calm down, Persian cat."_

_"I AM NOT A PERSIAN CAT! What even gave you that idea?"_

_"Your yellow hair and matching yellow eyes. Have you seen a Persian cat before? Go look into the magical glass known as a mirror, you will see one there."_

_"I AM SAYING THIS FOR THE LAST TIME, DO NOT CALL ME THAT! And it's not yellow! Don't sum it up like that! My hair is blonde, not yellow. And my eyes DO NOT match it because they are amber. A-M-B-E-R."_

_"That's why you are a Persian cat, stupid sister."_

_"I am not."_

_"You are"_

_"Am Not!"_

_"You are, Persian cat."_

_"Am not, black bear brother."_

_"My black hair doesn't mean I am a bear."_

_"You are one huge black bear with raven black hair."_

_"Bears don't have emeralds for eyes."_

_"Then that makes you a huge green-eyed black bear."_

_"Your teddy bear, right?"_

_"OF COURSE NOT! A grizzly bear! A huge, stinky grizzly bear!"_

_"Whom you like to cuddle up with, little Persian cat." He finished with a smirk._

_"Duh. . . fine. By the way, that was new."_

_"What was new?"_

_"The smirk, it's new. Where did you get that from?"_

_"You wouldn't like to know the source." He said, with his deep green eyes firmly on me, with the one and only You-Do-Not-Need-To-Know-This gaze._

_His gazes were not new to me. The usual ones were casual, carefree, sleepy, teasing, caring, sometimes of a genuine smile, and the one I hated the most, the playboy gaze. Girls in our class would drool over him for his looks. Not just girls, but boys would be around him for his grades and his extra-curriculars. And that never got over to him. He was perfect at everything. Well, everything, except for cooking. His cooking would be a disaster, worse than mom's mistakes._

_Mistakes. . ._

_He would always cover up for my, or mom's mistakes. He would always be there at times of need. He would stand up for help, whoever needed it, friend or enemy. And as for enemy, he was the worst possible enemy one could make._

_"I swear, if that man returns, he will pay hard for leaving mother alone for another woman."_

Another lone tear slipped from my eye and made its way to glass of the framed photograph in my hand. There wasn't a hand to wipe it off, though.

_He was the first to find out mom's husband. The person who did not deserve to be called our father. Takumi Usui Walker. The CEO of Walker corporations. A mean rich bastard who tricked our mother. I didn't care, and mom didn't seem to care about him anymore. But he did. He detested that man from the core of his heart. He hated how mom had suffered in various situations, just because of the absence of the patriarch of the family. He wanted to know more about why he left mom when she was pregnant._

_As I knew from him, his other wife, whom he presumably had before marrying mom, was, in his words, a white bitch known as Isabelle. She had a son, Charles by name, two years older than us twins, and supposedly the next heir of the Walkers. Takumi Usui Walker, himself, was an illegitimate heir to the company, as Satoshi put up on my ears. _

_And that was presumably the only logical reason why he was brutally murdered._

_Mom had decided to drive us to the beach that Sunday. We packed everything up, and started to leave. As the sun clouded slightly, we were relieved of having escaped the fiery flares for a short time. We didn't know, though, that it was his last time looking at the morning sun._

_We had our day at the beach, and when it began to drizzle lightly, we decided to return home. And it was a good decision, since the drizzle soon turned into a full-fledged downpour, with flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder expressing the agony of the clouds. We both huddled in the rear seat, while mom drove the car with more speed than confidence, which then turned out to be a wrong decision._

_Crash._

_That was the most deafening sound I had heard. I tried to look up, but I couldn't move. Apparently, some huge vehicle had collided with our car._

_"Mom? Satoshi? You all right?" I called out in fear, getting only the drops of rain crashing around us as my answer. I forced my mind to think as optimistic as possible, but suddenly, I felt a hand up my face. I couldn't see the person though. He then slid his hand off me, and walking away, with his feet clashing against the pile of iron rubble, which once stood as our mode of transport, he made a call, his cell phone beeping with his touch. _

_And those were the last words I heard before I fainted._

_"Work done, Mr. Walker. The son is dead."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**I request my readers to please check out 'It all started with a play' by InnerFlame98 and suggest her ideas to continue the fic. Please bombard her with reviews and force her to continue an awesome story that has been left as a cliffhanger.**

**I also request my readers to try my one shot 'Romeo and his maid Juliet'. It is the only story(beside lying in the sun) that i am really proud of.**

**Thanks for keeping up with my story! I have paired up with InnerFlame98 for the story!**

**No grats, no Italics.**

_Thanks for reviewing my fic!_

_Thanks Jui2014! I can't tell, even though I wish to.._

_Thanks Gio! I am not going to ask you to look for your account anymore. And sorry, I'll read R-18 when I'm 18, not now._

_Thanks Mystearicablaze! It has to make the story interesting..._

_Thanks Ishita.d! As for what happened to Usaki would come very, very later._

_Thanks ERain! I know the story is good, but it is nothing compared to yours. Anyways, what you got is right. the twin died, and they do look the way you described._

_Thanks yet again, Mystearicablaze! Please don't die! This IS a suspense for now... please don't die for a fic._

**And so the morning begins...**

"Saaya wake up!" Hiroshi banged at the door, successful in his attempt of waking me up (as well as a few neighbours up, I guess). I got up from the bed, stepped right into my footwear, walked over, tracing the way with my slippers, and opened the door, as fresh morning winds blew on my face. How the air gets into a windowless lobby has remained an unanswered question for a long time for me.

"What is it, nii-san? I was *yawn* sleeping." I mumbled but loud and clear enough for him to hear, and maybe, understand.

"You'll be late for school. Your mother has called on your phone but you didn't respond." He said, slightly irritated.

"And then she spoiled your sleep so that I get up by your rants." I giggled, and that made his temper worse.

"Look. All that I need for a shower and to get ready is five minutes. _You_ need an hour to set your blond bed hair in place, an hour to set your skirt frills another to pack your tiffin, and an hour to walk out . . . and now, I'd have to wait for four hours before I drop you off to school! And _I _could have done better with some more sleep after the frugal nap I had last night!" his furious voice made me shiver.

"S. s…sorry, Kojou nii-san. I didn't intend to . . ."

"You _never _intend to do anything. Now go, call up your mother and tell her that you have woken up."

"Yes, nii-san."

"And for heaven's sake, DO NOT put your phone on silent mode." His voice was almost a whisper, as he ended his words stifling a yawn.

"Sorry nii-san. Maybe you can get some sleep till I get ready for school." I turned back, closing the door behind me with a soft click of the automatic lock. I walked back to my bed and picked up the photo frame to place it back on the side table. Then I moved my hands beneath my pillow and picked up my cell phone.

_'Seven missed calls. Contact: Mum. Last Call Time: 6:02 AM._

_Options:_

_ 1 Call back_

_ 2 Message_

_ 3 Email' _

The phone continued its narration as I clicked 1. It started ringing. Mom picked it up.

"Hello. . ."

"Morning mom, sorry I didn't pick up your calls. I was asleep."

"Oh, Saaya. You woke up? Get ready to go to school, and check on the preparations. Go through the accounts again, and make sure there isn't any mess in it. Also, make sure to keep an eye . . ."

". . . to keep an eye on the arrangements of individual classes and also to ensure that the facility isn't too crowded or congested. Got it mom."

"Take care of yourself. And always be with someone around you."

"Yes mom. And how was your meeting with Mr Stevenson?"

"It was good enough. The competitors didn't seem to have taken this as important. The son of a person in charge had arrived to the conference. And he was just sixteen years of age, really brilliant, but still, the deal slipped off his hands."

"Wow. Why so, mom?"

"Maybe because of his lack of experience. He stood up well, though."

"Who was it, mom?"

"Charles Johnson."

"Johnson? From which firm, mom?"

"Igarashi didn't tell me that. It wasn't necessary either."

"But mom, which idiot would send a teenager to speak for a 5 billion dollar deal, and a branch foundation in America?"

'_Charles Johnson . . . Uncle Tora won't tell . . . Maybe . . .'_

"Anyways, mom, I would be late to school if I don't get ready, I'd call you later. Bye!"

"Bye Saaya, take care."

"You too, mom."

Beep.

I dropped the phone on the bed and took my uniform from the wardrobe. Time for a shower.

As I walked over to the bathroom, my foot felt something smooth. I picked the even planed book from the floor and smelled the fresh, intoxicating, almost familiar scent of birch paper and print ink. I again slided my hands on the magazine, and felt its smoothness over my palms. I always liked doing so, and lately, it had been helpful too. (**A/N: **Did you know that magazines with smooth paper roughen up during a gradual period of time?)

I took the latest monthly edition of the Times magazine, which was in my hand, and dropped it off in my school bag, and walked back to the shower.

"Saaya, does this seem right?" Yuusuke popped up amidst my thoughts.

"What seems right, Yuusuke?" I couldn't take my mind off mom's words. A strong competitor to the Igarashis and other businessmen, and would take a meet as lenient as that to send a youngster without expertise to set a base in the US, was something I couldn't digest.

"Class 2-C's choir may need a changing room, which hasn't been provided. Should I put up the 47th and 48th on 4th floor for them?"

"Oh."

"Saaya, I am talking to you."

"And I am listening."

He pulled a bud out of my ear. "To the song playing on this. Not to me!" I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Fine. You know you can manage this by yourself, Yusuke. So you do it yourself and stop depending on me for everyt-"

"Yuk-kun! We need you for measurements!" Daiki, the class rep of class 2-F shouted from the door. Their class had decided to play a drama in association with the theatre club. And Yusuke was supposed to play Antonio from 'The Merchant of Venice.' He stood up from his chair with a slight slide of the chair backwards.

And the bell for lunch break rang.

I picked up my cell phone and called Haru.

"Hey Haru. Where for lunch today?"

"Periwinkle lawn, east wing. Be in five."

"_Where _in periwinkle lawn? Because a break won't be enough for me to go scanning all the place looking for you siblings." Browsing 90 acres of ground for three meek humans wouldn't be possible for me, given an entire day. But of course, that wasn't the case with others.

"Marble beside the entry. Be here soon."

"Yup. I'm there." Saying so, I hung up. I picked my bag and walked away from the council room towards the stairs. Having been here for two years, I ended up unknowingly memorising all of the school estate, from the primary wing to high school wing. I hurried down the stairs and turning to my left, speeded my pace further. I wanted to leave before the other students left their classrooms and crowded the corridors. I hastened my walk, and as I felt the familiar scent of grass and slight wet mud, I turned to the source. Taking a few more steps, I was greeted by the scent, rather, the stench of familiar musk scented cologne.

"Record time, as always, huh?" Hikaru greeted me, giving me a pat on my back. Being in the classroom, which was on the ground floor was an advantage in such situations. They just had to walk a few metres to reach here, unlike me, who had to walk the corridors and stairs from the council room on the second floor.

"Hey Hikaru. Who else is- Ouch?"

"That's me." Hana pushed me back hard.

"Hana, that's n-not the way to treat a fr-friend!" Hana exclaimed, and all of them started arguing. Hearing calm fights was always better than their individual talks. These siblings shared a bond that was beyond anyone's understanding. Same as ours. Unable to be understood by outsiders. However, being the outsider I currently am, my mind broke from my grasp and floated away to an isolated memory of my brother, as a tear unknowingly slipped down my cheek. The bawls of my friends falling on my ears almost ceased to exist, or they might have actually stopped, I didn't care.

"Heyy, we didn't intend to ignore you." Haru said, taking my hand in hers and rubbing it lightly.

Another hand made its way to my cheek and wiped the tear that I didn't know existed.

"C'mon sweetie, you don't need to cry to get my attention." It was Hikaru. I pushed his hand off and punched him hard in the gut.

"I wasn't crying. And it was nice that a punch left me after so long. Thanks Hikaru!" I said with the sweetest smile possible.

"Oh…n….no….problem." I guess I hit him a little too hard.

"Good. So let's eat!"

We all settled down on the marble bench by the lawn and opened our tiffin boxes. My hand felt the smooth magazine, and I picked it out.

"A-another new m-m-monthly edition?" Hana asked me and I nodded. Immediately, it was snatched out of my hands.

"'Charles Walker Johnson officially declared as the heir of Walker Inc.' so now, you too got interested in that man, huh? When are you going to be interested in me?" Hikaru said in an upset manner.

"Continue reading it, Hikaru."

"Fine. 'Takumi Usui Walker, the current CEO of Walker Inc. has bestowed the rights of the company to his son, Charles Walker Johnson.' Umm, Saaya, this is 6 pages long. Is it fine if I just read the bullets?"

"Whatever."

"Kay. 'Takumi Walker has travelled to Japan, reasons kept secret.' 'Mr. Park Stevenson to lead a conference with Mr. Charles Walker due to the absence of Takumi Walker, Mr. John Gokongweii and Mr. Tora Igarashi for partnering up with the corporate dealing in the U.S.A later this month, in Manila, Philippines.' 'Age-old feud of Takumi Walker with the Igarashis.' 'Is Charles Walker capable to maintain his father's reputation?' . . . and nothing important."

"'Age-old feud of Takumi walker with the Igarashis.' Will you please read that whole thing, Hikaru?"

"Why? Is there anything that you are anticipating?" He asked. As of before, Satoshi was the only person wishing to know of that man, with me being least interested in him.

"I don't know. . . Maybe something that may be helpful for or against Yusuke."

"OK. 'Takumi Walker'-"

"T-T-Ta-Takumi." Hana spoke up. She would never interrupt amidst something like this.

"What. I know there is his picture on the cover page." Hikaru added, irritated by the interruption.

"N-No I meant T-Takumi! T-There!"

"No no no no no no! THE Takumi Walker! THE TAKUMI WALKER!" And Hikaru started hyperventilating. I heard Haru, next to me, gasp.

"Is it really-"I spoke up but was interrupted by Haru.

"Yes! It is Takumi Walker from Europe! He looks so pretty!"

"Oh no. I've got to warn Yusuke." I said and got up. Hikaru's words reached my ears.

"Right, If they really have a feud with the Igarashis, then. . ."

By then, I had walked off. Not bothering about rules, I ran through the corridors and rushed to 2-F

"Yusuke, are you here?" I shouted as I opened the double doors of the classroom wide.

"Oh, Kaichou. Yusuke-kun left. He said he went to the council room." Someone answered my unattended question.

"Thanks." And I ran off to the council room, pushing an ample amount of students in the way.

Panting, I reached the council room and opened it. "Yusuke, you have to leave. Takumi Walker is-"

"May I know what this is about me?" I turned to the source of the familiar yet detested voice. And I heard footsteps towards me.

"Kaichou . . . and Mr. Walker. How may I help you?"

"Are you an Igarashi?" He asked. Was that even a question? He had inherited the same genes as his grandfather and father, with the same lime-green hair and golden eyes, almost the same colour as mine.

"No." "Yes." We both answered at the same time.

"I need to talk to your father." He spoke up, evidently looking at Yusuke.

"My father, he is currently out of the country for business, Mr. Walker."

"This school is run by the Igarashis, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Walker." Every time it was uttered, I felt poison fill my ears. Just the name of him made me feel my ears polluted.

"Then, aren't you supposed to be the president of the student council?"

"No, Mr. Walker. The post is in the hands of someone more capable than me."

"When is your father returning?"

"Maybe tomorrow, sir."

"Oh."

"Mr. Walker, if I presume you would be in Japan tomorrow, May I be privileged enough to invite you to our school's cultural festival?" I said turning back to face the man. Yusuke walked away and presently came with an invitation on a tray ravished by rose petals, with its sweet scent wafting around us.

"We, the student council of Miyabigaoka High, cordially request the pleasure of your company, Mr. Walker, to the 63rd annual Miyabigaoka cultural festival. We would be duly honoured if you grace our festival with your presence." Yusuke and I finished it in unison, bowing ever so slightly.

"You're the girl I met at the café yesterday, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Walker. Please forgive me for my insolent behaviour. I wasn't in the best of my mood yesterday."

"It's all right." So I guess he wasn't the one I spat juice on.

He supposedly took the invitation card and left.

"Umm….Kaichou, what did you need me for?" Yusuke asked, as the footsteps turned into nothingness.

"Just to inform you to be more aware of your . . . let's say, _adversaries."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Incoming call._

_Contact: Uncle Tora._

_1 Accept_

_2 Reject with SM-_

I picked up the phone.

"Yes Uncle Tora?"

"Saaya, it's me."

"Oh, Yusuke. What happened to your phone?"

"Lost under the pile of my clothes."

"Has uncle already returned? Is my mom there? When did their flight land?"

"Calm down. Your mom would be returning soon enough. We need you at school."

"Are you at school?"

"No. I'm at home. And preparations are completely fine. I checked out yesterday. The place looks gorgeous. Violet everywhere, banners around, discipline to perfection. All due to kaichou's efforts. I'm proud of you." I almost smiled.

"And enough of the flatter. I am leaving from home only when mom comes. I need to be here when she returns. I'll meet you later."

Beep.

I didn't wait for his reply. I walked off to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Picking up the loaf of bread I had bought late yesterday, I took out slices and put them off into the toaster. Moving on, I took out eggs from the refrigerator and cracking them, poured the contents into a bowl. Picking up parsley, I tore off bits of leaves from the bunch and putting them in between my palms, I washed it under tap water. Adding seasonings to it, I started to beat the mixture, when the doorbell rang. Placing the bowl on the counter, I made a dash to the door and opened it in haste. Letting the door ajar, I jumped on the person and hugged tightly.

"Mom I sooooo . . . . ." I stopped. I didn't feel her soft hands encase me. I didn't feel her soft hair on my face either. Nor did I hear her soft voice.

"You're not my mom." I moved back, dejected, to the door away from the misplaced mother. And I heard a chuckle that I could recognise anywhere.

"Kojou nii-san, why are you here?" My voice turned cold.

"You should have been ready by now. The festival begins at 10. Or did you forget about it?" I hadn't taken a bath still. Still in my pyjamas, I hadn't even set my hair in place. I sighed.

"I am not leaving until mom comes, nii-san. If you are so interested about the festival, take the invitation along and leave." I finished with a 'hmph' and turned, when I heard muffled giggles. Giggles, of the sweetest voice on earth.

"Mom? You've been here? Why didn't you tell me?" And I almost leaped to the direction that poured nectar into my ears. Mom almost fell back due to my intensity.

"Oh, Saaya. I just wanted to see your reaction before Hiroshi came along." And I finally felt the arms that I had been aching to feel. I calmly embraced her back.

Until Hiroshi cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." Mom said, leaving me, making me feel empty. "You have to get to school, remember? You have to be there for the festival, sweetheart."

"But mom, you just arrived after so looooooooong! I soooooooo missed you! I am not leaving." I sulked, and mom patted my head. Every time she did so to us before, I had seen her face droop with sorrow. I never knew the reason though.

"You wouldn't like to burden Yusuke, right? Besides, Igarashi would be there for the commencement of the festival, and as the president, you have to be there." Mom still continued caressing my golden tresses.

"Then you are coming along too. I am not hearing any excus-"

"Jet lag, Saaya. I need to rest. Besides, the media club in your school does a great job, doesn't it?"

And mom won. As usual.

"And the mother and daughter have decided to sacrifice the pleasure of something known as a home, and decided to spend their lives in the corridor." Kojou, a silent spectator of our daily-soap sentiments, finally voiced his thoughts.

"Fine. Wait for some time. I'll get ready." I grumpily replied.

"An hour? Or maybe two?" and he walked off, his footsteps ceasing into silence.

"Idiot Kojou. Anyways mom, I-" and I sniffed. Something. . .

"OH NO! THE TOAST!" And I scooted off to the kitchen.

It was almost 10 as I reached the school. And the fragrant bout of lavender scent made its presence through the half- open window of the car. I lost myself in the perfume of our festival theme. As we neared the main gate, I called Yusuke to get me. And he fished me out through the crowds to the prime auditorium. Where his father, a tad bit above punctual, would have already arrived, I presumed. The headmaster, Mr. Kanade would be introducing him around his own old school. I was dragged along by Yusuke, through the back, and my thoughts were proved wrong, as the headmaster's voice was heard on the microphone from the dais. And hearing his words, I froze.

"Now we request our honourable Chief Guest, Mr. Takumi Walker to inaugurate the cultural festival of Miyabigaoka high."

"Mom is sick. And dad decided to stay back at home till she felt better."

"But Yusuke, that doesn't mean-"

"You've said it the hundredth time that Takumi Walker shouldn't have replaced my dad as the guest. However, _I _am not the one who can decide that. It was principal's idea to use that Walker!"

"I get that, but that doesn't-"

"That doesn't mean that you rush off and bang yourself into the film committee! And it also doesn't mean you run off from the place in front of the headmaster! Just what do you have against that person?"

_I am sorry, Yusuke, I can't tell you that._

"Staying silent isn't an option. You have to-"

And he stopped his words. Unable to get anything, I –

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! NOO!" Yusuke screamed out.

We were currently in the school infirmary, which was the centre of the horror club for the day. Their idea was a horror hospital, with huge syringes, and custom-made Vampire doctors, and perfectly-tailored gothic nurses, and bandaging mummies to the pleasure of fright seekers. And zombie helpers, oh, how could I forget. My personal favourites. And Yusuke's nightmares.

We were currently in (horror) infirmary, just because Yusuke got hyper over a little scratch on my knee. And he ended up being scared by . . .

"Yusuke, what was it?"

"A *pant* huge *pant* huge *pant* Frankenstein." So my organisation was indeed, breath-taking. Frankenstein was my idea. I gave out a smile.

"It was your idea to come here, Yusuke. Let's leave." I said, and got up from the seemingly rough bed.

We walked past cafés which were put up by the tea party club to show off their family butlers, past tables set to listen choirs and orchestras, past shops selling exotics from all over the world, past pet grooming centres, past the artificial tropical beach with massaging facilities, through daunting classrooms which were currently empty, to the council room. Though Yusuke was the one who tugged me along, I could tell the places we went through, and were going to enter.

He opened the large double doors, and pushing me on the couch, sat by my side.

"What is your problem with Takumi Walker? Your brother loved knowing about him, but you. . ."

"SATOSHI DID NOT LOVE KNOWING ABOUT HIM!" I let out.

He sighed. Silence surrounded us. I decided to break it.

"Aren't you going to see around the festival?"

"Do not change the topic. I am not going to go anywhere until I get an answer from you." I gave up, and continued the silence. And I heard music. Piano's music. Hana's concert. In the secondary auditorium.

I got up and turned to leave to the site of the mesmerising, almost captivating melody.

And then I remembered the forgotten soul in the room. Pulling his sleeve, I dragged him along to the auditorium.

"F-finally over!" Hana exclaimed as we reached the rear end of the dais.

"Nice work, Hana." Yusuke said, and I laughed.

"Sorry Hana. We just came, so we missed a lot of it." I spoke.

"H-hey, its f-f-fine. Y-you might h-have had w-w-work, r-right? Y-Yusuke, w-what about y-your play?" Hana asked.

Glad that she asked. We all had forgotten about that.

"Thanks Hana! I almost forgot about it!" Yusuke left to dress up for the play. He played the lead male in 'Clementina', an Irish play, portraying love, betrayal, and death. A sad story, true in many cases.

Partially true, in my mom's case, too.

"Where have you been all this time? You were supposed to escort the chief guest." The headmaster had pulled me aside.

And what else do you expect? He scolded me till his throat went dry.

Walking off, we reached the front row of seats of the auditorium.

"Please forgive me for my behaviour, Mr. Walker. I apologise for leaving." The principal worded, while I bowed, feigning repentance.

"Take a seat. He said, his voice cold as ice, almost tangible.

As I took my seat beside him, my hand slightly brushed against his. I winced at the touch, but soon forgot it in the ease of the plush leather seat.

As Irish music started playing, my mind fazed. As the dialogues falling on my ears began to fade off, I sailed off to the land of nod.

And woke up to a sharp pain on my foot.

"Sorry." I heard a sorrowful, almost mournful voice.

The voice that I detested the most.

The voice that I hated.

The voice on the other side of that phone.

The voice of the cause of my despair.

The voice of Takumi Walker.

I felt a drop on my wrist, and heard his hurried footsteps rush away in the eerie silence.

And the audience broke out in thunderous applause. I joined them. After the claps ceased, I turned to the headmaster's direction, bowed politely and left for the back of the dais. Banging and pushing and apologising to an ample amount of students, I kept my walk, until a palm touched my fore arm. I turned to the person with the said arm and let out a smile.

"Nice play, Yusuke."

"Nice lie, Saaya." And I was caught.

As if I would accept that.

"What are you talking about? I was there the entire time-"

"-sleeping. Right between the headmaster and the chief guest." Guess I gotta give up.

"Sorry Yusuke. I guess tiredness got the better of me." And I gave a sad smile.

A sad smile that could melt the hardest rock on earth into bouts of tears (**A/N: **That was an exaggeration.)

And it worked.

"Fine. But just this once. The next time, I won't take any excuses."

"Yes." I mouthed. Holding my shoulders, he turned me through an approximation of 30 degrees northwest.

"We have to commence the dance with the headmaster, right? You've got to get ready." Another vice of the president and the vice president.

I nodded, and he dragged me a few corridors, pushed me inside a space, and the door behind me clicked with the words,

"Be out in five."

I opened the door of the wardrobe by the handle engraved with intricate caricature. I pulled the lone gown that hung in it.

Satin. Frill. Bow by the waist. And judging by the festival theme, probably a shade of violet or lilac.

I took it off the hanger and wearing it, I moved to the gloves of the same feel. Putting the fore-arm length accessory on, I touched the spot where I had felt a drop. It almost felt like a tear. But why would a heartless person such as himself cry over a skit play? And why hurry off to leave? Pushing the thoughts aside, I pulled my hairband off, and my tresses fell past my shoulders, to my waist in waves. Stepping into my laced stilettos, I wore the mask, which covered three quarters of my face.

I stepped out, and took Yusuke's hand, and we left through the back door. When my heels clicked on the marble, I realised we had stepped onto the entrance of the hall from the grassy lawn.

"You ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath and nodded, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Soft and docile. A hand which had never known to harm.

"Dad! And Mom! Mom, are you all right?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Aunt Chiyo, whom the hand belonged to, took it away. "Yes, I am fine. You two look gorgeous." She worded. (**A/N: **The cover picture of the story shows how they look.)

"Aren't you two going to start now?" Uncle Tora asked. And I recalled the purpose we stood there.

We walked to the centre of the hall, which smelled a fragrant bout of lavender, and waited for the headmaster and his wife.

And as Dawn, the composition of Dario Marianelli (**A/N: **I suggest you all listen that melody.) played, Yusuke took my hand and we fleeted our feet to the light melody, while teachers, students and parents joined us. He held my hands, and his warm breath poked my ear pinna as he spoke.

"Saaya?"

"Yup?"

"I love you. And I want to be with you, forever."

"Nice joke. Yusuke."

"I knew that would be your answer." And he laughed lightly. And I joined him.

And we fleeted our feet to the light melody.

As if nothing happened.

And that as how the cultural festival at Miyabigaoka high ended.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! I'm back!**_

_**And since I messed up real bad with my friend, I don't think I'm worth being forgiven. **_

_**So just... I don't know, I am cutting the story short and finishing it soon.**_

_**Hope I still get forgiven... *sigh***_

_**Oh, and I'm stuck on 'TMTwist?' so it won't be updated for a while. Please try to bear with it.**_

_**And hell with my entrance exams! Still have three/four more to go! *long sigh***_

_**On with the story. Don't wanna bore you guys :)**_

"Saaya, we'll be late. When are you getting out of the bathroom?"

"Just five more minutes, mom!" I said again.

"It has been half an hour since you've been saying that! Get out of there now. You might not get another chance." My mom said out. And I heard her going, as footsteps left the room.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

Today was supposed to be, well, worst. Early in the morning, mom received a call from my doctor. He said that they found a cadaveric donor and that I had to be present for surgery as early as possible. (**A/N: **Guess what she needs for a surgery for, what's damaged or absent, etc. in the reviews.)

"Saaya, are you staying in there for the entire day?" her voice was calm.

And that sent shivers down my spine. Her voice was never calm. Always either gleeful, or angry. Or sad.

But never calm. I knew I would be done for if I don't agree. It was like the calm before a storm.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, and draped the towel around myself.

I just can't get over my fear of the knife, can I? But it was so much better than my mom's outburst.

I dressed up hastily and left to the breakfast table.

We silently had breakfast, and the scraping of two forks besides mine told me that Hiroshi was here, too.

Throughout the car ride, I wondered on the doings of yesterday.

When the dreaded person finally saw mom.

Yesterday.

I was at Yusuke's place. Finishing with council work, or the aftermath of the cultural festival. Flooded in papers.

And there was a knock on the door.

"Young master, there's a person asking for your father. I have made him wait in the hallway, sir. Would you like to meet him 'til your father arrives?" the person, preferably a servant, asked in a shaky voice. Maybe age had played its part over him.

"Yes, I will. Who is it, Kaien-san?" Yusuke asked, as the other side of the bed rose, signifying shift, or loss, of weight.

"Mr. Takumi Walker, sir."

And I felt I heard wrong.

No, I felt I heard a wrong word.

A cursed word.

"Saaya, stay here. And don't come downstairs." He spoke and I listened.

"Fine." I somewhat uneasily mouthed. However, as I sensed him leave, I got to the door of the room to hear.

Mom was out with uncle Tora for some more business stuff. She always stresses herself beyond the necessary.

Same as yesterday.

Yusuke walked down the stairs, his boots sounding against the marble rather unpleasantly.

"Hello, Mr. Walker. How may I help you?" Was a faint dialogue I heard.

"Where's your father? I wanted to talk to him about something." I stressed to hear, and then the large double doors opened, letting winds and birch scent fill the place, chimes ringing everywhere.

"Oh. What a rare guest we have here!" A malicious voice, which I hardly recognised to be Uncle Tora's was heard.

"Tora." His voice came, but rather without any emotions, dull, dark.

Curiosity got the better of me as I stepped out of the room, feeling the cold glass of the door on my palms. I shivered lightly, and tried to hear their further conversation.

And then it striked me.

Mom had been with Uncle Tora. What if she was downstairs now? In front of that cursed person who made us suffer, who broke down my mother to nothing-

"Saaya."

And curiosity, as always, killed the cat.

I turned to pinpoint uncle Tora's voice.

"Come downstairs. Now."

And in that authoritative tone of his, I knew better than opposing him.

But being my mother's daughter, I dared to.

After a good few minutes, I still stood by the door of the room, which overlooked the grand hallway, pure marbled, as I remember.

"Don't you want to meet the person who took the other half of your life? The cause of your despair? The reason of your delusion? _The _Takumi-"

"As if meeting him would bring back my deceased brother from the afterlife, uncle."

I slowly made my way to the stairs, and with a firm grip on the bars, I descended the stairs.

I walked, presumably to the grand space, and waited.

No words from anyone.

So I continued.

"If venting my anger would give me my brother back, I would definitely do so, Uncle Tora. However, he is not worthy enough for me to waste my energy on him." I spoke and turned to the known side to the main door.

And I tripped by the foot of the table.

How could I have forgotten its presence?

"Saaya!" Yusuke exclaimed. Hurried footsteps, palm on my wrist, another on my foot, touching it ever so slightly.

"You _are _angry, Saaya." Uncle Tora said. As a matter of fact. With some light concern in it.

And it was enough to burst me out.

"Of course I am! What makes you think otherwise, Uncle? This, _this _worthless, dreaded, cursed beast, he devastated us as a family! He made my mom a bit open to the world, made himself her world, and then sent her crashing down!" There was a slight sound of a car pulling up, but I did the mistake of ignoring it. "He married her even though he had another wife. He married her when he was already a father to a boy. And then with us even unborn, he left! What else do you-"

"SAAYA!"

_Slap._

I clutched my cheek as I almost fell back by the impact.

"I thought I had taught you better than this. Behaving rudely to strangers, I didn't expect that."

A hand seized my arm from Yusuke's, and I was hastily pulled off by the hand I well recognized.

"Misaki." I heard his voice. And mom stopped, effectively halting me.

Her hand fell off mine, as she stood.

"There is nothing left to talk, Usui."

And that was the worst I had ever heard from my mom. The most disapproving, the hardest voice towards a person.

And then we walked off the Igarashis' place, and got into the car.

Into the same car where I am currently seated.

"Mom, I'm sorry for yesterday." I whispered, with the intention of it being inaudible, but mom heard it.

"Doesn't matter, Saaya. We don't need to think about it." She said, with no efforts of masking her sorrow.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If he returns to you someday with an apology, will you accept him, like grandma did?"

.

Silence.

.

More silence.

.

And further silence.

.

I decided to forget the little conversation and focus on the cool breeze flowing through my hair.

.

"It'll be hard not to do so, Saaya."


End file.
